


Sharing the Inquisitor

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: The Games We Play [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Kinky!Cullen - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, total Dom!Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen likes to share.</p><p>Here's some Cullen smut featuring Evelyn and another anonymous partner, who stays anonymous. So feel free to imagine whoever gets your rocks off. Fancy riding The Bull? Go ahead. Can't get enough of sweet sexy Alistair. Be my guest. Perhaps a warden? Loghain fans? Or maybe it's a Templar thing. Because the world needs more Templar orgies. Rylen? Barris, anyone?</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to be writing for my other stories and I am plodding through the next chapters, but I'm having such a total shit week in RL and the only thing that was going to make me feel better was Cullen smut. Enjoy the fruits of my shitty week. Thanks for reading!

Evelyn's day had been awful. A whole day entertaining Orlesian dignitaries. There was only so much fucking pandering a woman could take. She stalked angrily towards Cullen's tower, the moons high in the sky, the scowl on her face daring anyone to stop her. She half hoped one of those ridiculous effeminate noble fools would interrupt her determined march. Then she could say what was really on her mind instead of smiling and remaining silent just to keep Josephine happy. 

She needed plain speech and forward action. Not meaningless prattle and innuendo. She needed confidence and strength. Not fops hiding behind masks. She needed someone with fucking _stones_. 

She needed Cullen. 

They only had time to spare each other a few hasty glances all day, but it was enough for her to communicate what she wanted tonight. And it was enough for him to communicate that he would give it to her. Maker bless the man, he was everything to her. She didn't have the words to tell him how important he was, how perfect, how loved, but it didn't seem to matter. He knew. He knew everything about her. Every unspoken thought, every silent whim, every look filled with deep devotion.

He knew what she would need, even if she wasn't sure herself. Every time since the first time, she had come to him with nameless desires, too innocent, too inexperienced to put form to them, so he did that for her. All she had to do was surrender and he would take control. It was bliss. 

She knocked on his door, relief already spreading over her in waves. The moment she crossed the threshold she knew she could let go of everything. All the bullshit and baggage, all the responsibility and worry could be left outside and it would be only Evelyn who stood before Cullen. Untroubled and without the weight of decisions on her head. She could leave that to him.

She paused a moment and then went inside. There were only a few candles burning. He was still dressed in his armor, standing by the arrowslit in the wall that let in a sliver of moonlight and going over the report in his hands. Just the sight of him could cause the breath to leave her chest in a rush of anticipation. 

She stood fidgeting for a moment. She noticed his desk had been completely cleared, something she had never seen before. Even when he had taken her on it for their first time, the miscellaneous trappings of his station, that he had failed to sweep away in his haste to have her, had still been strewn about.

Finally he spoke, but didn't look up at her. "Clothes off. On the desk." He ordered.

She started to unbutton her tunic even as she questioned, "On the desk?"

He looked up now, eyes dark, the scar on his lip drawn up into a smirk. "Did I stutter?"

"No, Commander." She replied eagerly through a wide smile. Her clothes were tossed aside in short order, leaving her shivering in his drafty stone walled office. Despite the cold, she'd be set aflame soon, she had no doubt. She walked over to the desk, debating how to arrange herself on it. He didn't usually let her wonder what she should be doing. She looked up at him to find the smirk still there as he watched her indecision.

He walked slowly around to her, tossing the report aside along with his gloves. He stood before her but didn't touch her. She felt herself leaning towards his warmth like a blossom to the sun. Her arms were wrapped across her breasts, her hands trying to rub the chill off her skin. The heat inside her was rising though, as she followed his eyes moving along her nakedness. She squeezed her legs together as she perched on her tiptoes trying to focus on her budding arousal. _She so needed this._

 _"_ I didn't tell you to take your clothes off so you could cover yourself with your arms." He scolded. She dropped them to her sides immediately, earning her a satisfied nod of his head. "Come here."

She stepped forward, close enough to feel his breath on her face, but not touching. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin strip of cloth. He brought it up to her eyes and blindfolded her. She didn't protest. She loved this game. 

Of course he knew what she was thinking. "The game isn't as fun, my love, without a bit of...novelty."

Her heartbeat quickened with a tantalizing fear of the unknown. She was blind and helpless in a lion's den. Her desire started mounting.

She shuddered when rough fingers ran across her hardened nipples and then pinched at them. She shoved her chest out shamelessly at the touch, seeking more, but Cullen's hands fell away. They found her again, grasping her bottom firmly and lifting her up into a kiss. Forcefully and deeply he pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue probing insistently. 

The metal and leather covering him scraped and scratched at her skin, but he pulled her closer anyway forcing her to endure the pleasure of his kiss and the pain of his armor at the same time. She tilted her pelvis trying to get him to rub his erection against her. She was found out, of course, and he would have none it, moving his hands to her hips to hold her still. He was in control here, and he proved it by pulling away from their kiss. Evelyn let out a frustrated whimper but she resisted the urge to reach out for him when she felt his breath on her ear. 

"Do you know I love you?" He asked in a low and molten timbre. He always asked.

"Yes." She answered simply. Of course she knew.

"Do you know you're mine, and only mine?" This question was new and his tone was rougher now.

"Yes." Came her response again. His wicked tongue came out to lick a path along her jaw and his teeth nipped at her neck. Her head fell back, opening up more skin for him to tease.

"Do you trust me?" It was a whisper, almost uncertain.

"Yes." The same reply. Unconditional and unwavering.

"Good." He exclaimed, the swagger back in his voice, and suddenly she was swept up in his arms for one lovely moment before he deposited her on the desk on her back. She held herself up on her elbows and heard him move around to the other side by the rear wall. He gently pushed her shoulders down until she was lying flat. He ran his hands across the slope of her collarbones, then up the sides of her neck. His fingers found their way into her hair. He massaged her scalp for more than a minute before he grabbed up a fistful of her locks and pulled gently until she realized what he wanted her to do.

She scooted backwards until her head fell back off the edge and her legs dangled off the other end.

"Good girl." He praised her softly for her understanding. The endearment made her tingle. His hands left her hair and she strained the muscles in her neck, trying to keep her head horizontal but she gave up quickly and let it drop down, enjoying the dizzying feeling of blood rushing into it.

She heard Cullen fumble around behind her. Clasps being undone, laces being untied. She mourned that she couldn't see him undress, and she tried to imagine the cut of his body, the contours and the scars that she knew so well.

When he returned to her it was with the lightest brush of his hard cock against her lips from where her head hung down. She licked her lips and parted them as he slid a hand behind her neck, tilting her head just so. The velvety soft skin of his crown lingered at her lips for only a moment more before he slowly pushed himself into her eager mouth.

She felt backwards from the position she was in, upside down and she couldn't quite work out where to put her tongue or how to find a rhythm. She wanted to flip herself over and do this properly, but that wasn't what he seemed to have in mind.

She heard him chuckle at her struggle. "I'll do the work love, just relax for me." He soothed her. She followed his instruction, as always, and relaxed. It was so easy to do, with him looking after her. She let her mouth fall open naturally and she breathed evenly through her nose as he dipped in and out of her, shallowly at first. She kept her tongue flat and still and he rubbed deliciously against it on each stroke, forcing her to taste him.

When he started going deeper she had to hold her breath when her nose came up against his sack and it gave her the most wild feeling of reckless abandon as she suffocated against him for those brief seconds before she drew breath again.

Her body was limp against the hard wood of the desk and she was lulled into his rhythm, her empty cunt pulsing with need as he fucked her mouth.

"Touch yourself." He said, and she smiled inside at the ragged edges of his usually smooth voice that he couldn't sustain with the pleasure he was taking from her. She was only too happy to obey his command, so she let her previously idle hands wander to where she wanted him to be. Her legs fell apart to give him a better view from where she imagined him looking down at her as he continued to use her mouth. One hand went to her button, her fingers rubbing in time with his thrusts and the other to her breast to circle the little peak of it standing at attention.

It started getting harder for her to breath as she worked herself. She prayed he would lose control and toss the game aside, climb atop her like a predator and ravish her. But she knew better than to hope. He never lost control.

Damn Templars.

The only sounds in the room as they both concentrated on their tasks was their synchronous breathing and the wet sucking of his cock moving in and out of her mouth. When the heavy door creaked open the noise of it was deafening and she cried out around his shaft, instinctively curling her body up in protection against this intrusion to their lovemaking.

But then she heard Cullen laugh again, easing his length out of her to let her catch her breath. She sensed him lower himself down to her level and he planted an upside down kiss on her still parted lips.

"Relax, love." He whispered against her mouth. She forced her muscles to unclench and she relaxed back against the desk as he kissed her deeply and tenderly. His careful soothing eased away the tension brought on by their unexpected visitor. But not so unexpected as it would turn out.

"I've invited a friend of ours, my love." He murmured seductively into her ear but fearful self-consciousness started creeping back in on her now that she knew she was being watched in earnest. "Relax." He repeated and he caressed her cheek and let his hand roam down to her throat and then lower to smooth across her shoulder.

He gave her a moment until he felt her submit to his touch and then he continued. "Our friend cares for you very much and he's going to help me take care of you. Would you like that?"

A part of her wanted to say no; wanted to say that she was only his, only Cullen's, but another part of her knew better. She was only his and in a strange and twisted way, she wanted his possession of her to extend to this. She was his to have and his to share.

"Yes, _Maker_ , yes." Was her too ardent reply, drawing out another low chuckle from her lover.

Cullen's cock slipped back into her mouth, his hands at the back of her neck keeping her positioned for him. She let herself go limp again, in anticipation of what was to come, the wanton pounding of her heart the only betrayer to her shameful arousal.

Just when he found his rhythm again she felt a new pair of hands move tentatively up her legs. Calloused fingertips lightly stroking at first and then whole hands massaging upwards. She shuddered only once under the unfamiliar touch before she let her tension unknot so she could enjoy the sensations that were traveling up to her core.

"Spread her legs wide." She heard Cullen say. Always the one giving the orders. Her legs were lifted and spread wide as instructed. The cool air on her heated cunt served only to make her more aware that she wanted to be filled.

"Show me how wet she is." Cullen again. The unknown man remained silent, letting his fingers do the work. A hand moved to her center and cupped it gingerly before stroking with one finger from top to bottom and then again from bottom to top. Then he dipped inside to gather the disgraceful wetness that was dripping from her.

She told herself it was for Cullen and it was, but it was also for this stranger. This stranger that she knew, but didn't know, couldn't see, could only feel and wonder at his silence. She lifted up her bottom as the man pushed his fingers into her again. She pictured Cullen watching her be fondled by another as he continued to thrust into her mouth. She pictured herself splayed out on the desk, sucking cock and moving her hips against an anonymous invader.

Cullen pulled back and spoke down to her now. "Do you want to be _fucked_ , my love?"

She shivered at the words despite the fire that was burning inside her. The fingers left her soaked cunt and Cullen's hardness left her mouth as they awaited her answer. She cried out a protest to the emptiness. She ached to be filled, ached to hear Cullen's deep and satisfied moans as he came undone down her throat, ached to give herself over to his desires and show him what a good girl she was.

"Yes." Was the only word she knew in her Commander's presence. There was nothing for it, there was no other answer.

She had just enough time to draw a shakey breath before she tasted Cullen's cock again. He fucked her face with renewed passion and she was so focused on his efforts she jerked in surprise when another hard length teased at her slit. 

Cullen stoked her hair, "You're going to take us both now, love." He reassured her of the inevitable and she couldn't help herself from opening her legs wider, allowing the faceless, voiceless man to shove himself into the cunt that belonged to Cullen in one confident stroke. 

She finally felt _full_. Amazingly, perfectly full and she moaned around Cullen's cock in satisfaction as the men started moving inside her. 

"Good girl." Cullen whispered again. "You're so beautiful with my cock in your mouth." His voice was growing strained and she felt his shaft grow harder for her.

"Moan for me, love, let me hear how much you need this." She did as she was told, fervently, glorying in the sound of Cullen's  slow unraveling.

"Show me how well you take his cock." It was a breathless growl that made the demand of her, and she obeyed again snapping her hips up to meet the stranger's deep and long thrusts. It felt so different than Cullen and yet the chaos of her climax starting to grow inside her felt the same.

Soft grunts escaped from the man fucking her cunt but that was all, not enough to betray an identity. Her thoughts started running wild. How was she to meet any other man's eyes again not knowing if he had been the one to fuck her to completion while she swallowed down the Commander's come. The idea thrilled her and shamed her all at once.

"I'm so close love," Cullen's words were forced now as he concentrated on climbing to his peak. "Let me see you come." It was a need he was conveying not another order. "Let me see you," he panted, "now, love _now!"_

The throbbing cock in her sheath stared pounding relentlessly and swift fingers came up to press against her pearl and she shattered with a high pitched cry. It was all she could manage as Cullen shoved one last time into her mouth and she tasted the salt of his release.

Her climax went on and on and she felt like she couldn't breath, her face held fast against Cullen. She saw stars, she saw light, she saw dark, and she thought she almost passed out seeing nothing at all when finally Cullen withdrew with an exhausted gasp and the stranger pulled out with a barely silenced moan of his own. She felt hot spurts of seed fall onto her stomach as the three lovers fought to catch their breath. 

There was silence for a while, before she heard shuffling and then she heard the door creak open and shut again. Cullen's familiar fingers moved to her blindfold and released her from darkness. She blinked her eyes against the candle light, bright like the sun to her too dilated eyes. She tried to focus on her Commander as he used the silk to clean her up and then he pulled her into a sitting position. He nestled himself standing between her legs, taking her face in his hands.

He kissed her softly, lips barely touching, then he moved to whisper in her ear. "Did you enjoy that my love?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but part of the game was hearing her admit to it.

"Yes." She whispered back. There were no other words for her here, cared for, and in his arms.

"Good." He mouthed against her ear, "Because I like to share."


End file.
